Please, open your eyes
by gothnerd88
Summary: All Matthew wanted was for Arthur to open his eyes...and see that Matthew loved him. More than Alfred did. USUK at first but main ship is Maple Tea (England X Canada).
1. Chapter 1

_Shouldn't I be used to it by now? They have been dating for a while…I'm just being selfish. But yet…he is still there. My brother is such an idiot! A big, loudmouthed idiot! But of course, that's the one England loves. Not me._

These thoughts ran through Matthew's head every day, no matter where he was. Much as the Canadian tried to swallow his feelings, he couldn't deny his love for the Brit, Arthur. But he knew it could never happen. England was already with America. And it seemed their relationship was going well, so Canada would just quietly sit and wonder.

_Why can't…he see?_

SCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CHANGE

"Oh just shut up you stupid twat!" England yelled. He and America were having a fight. It wasn't uncommon in their relationship, but this was a big fight.

"Iggy, calm down dude." America replied.

"Do not call me Iggy, and I will most certainly not calm down!" The nation was fuming.

"Fine, you don't want to calm down? Then call me when you do!" The American retorted and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he left, the Englishman broke down in tears.

"I'm such an idiot…" He sobbed. A hand was placed on his shoulder, causing him to flinch and see what was going on.

Matthew had been there the whole time.

"No you aren't. You had a reason to be mad. He was spending more time with Russia then he was with you…" Canada said comfortingly. It was true, it seemed Alfred had been spending more time with the Russian than his own boyfriend.

"Matthew? How long have you-" He was cut off when the Canadian spoke.

"Long enough to know."

"Know…what?" England asked.

Matthew sighed. "Nothing. But it'll be okay, eh?"

Arthur shook his head. "I don't think so. I made him really mad. I don't…think it is working out anymore…"

Canada, despite deep down somewhat feeling hopeful, felt bad for the Englishman. "Well you will know what to do. And no matter what happens, I'm here, okay?" He said sadly and gave his shoulder a squeeze before exiting the house.

_He'll always be there…that's good to know._ Arthur thought before wiping his tear stained face and calling America.


	2. Chapter 2

The American had gone to a nearby McDonalds to calm himself. He really did hate fighting with the Englishman…but it still ended up happening. Suddenly his phone buzzed. Alfred checked the caller ID and realized it was his boyfriend. _Is he apologizing? I didn't think he ever would._ America answered his phone. "…hello?"

"America?" His voice was very quiet, and he seemed upset.

"Hey Iggy, what's up bro?" The American smiled.

"I um…I don't think…this is working out." His voice came out less than a whisper. America's heart shattered. He couldn't have heard it wrong.

It was over.

"I-I don't understand w-why…" He was trying his best to not break down in tears.

"I just…it's me. I'm sorry. Perhaps…could we still be friends?" The Brit asked.

"Yeah um sure…whatever." America hung up the phone, when home, then broke down in tears. _I knew I shouldn't have yelled so much. What do I do now? Just go back to normal? Yeah, that'll work. Never. _He wasn't quite sure how long he had been crying, but when he checked the clock next it was 6 p.m. Alfred sighed and stood up, wiping his tear-stained face and going to the kitchen. He cooked some burgers, as usual. It actually did cheer him up a bit. The American watched some mindless show until his doorbell rang. "Hmm? I wasn't expecting anyone…"

SCEEEEEEEEEEEENE CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGE

Canada called England a few hours after he had spoken to him. He didn't doubt that Arthur had at least talked to America. As he heard the line pick up he spoke. "Arthur?"

"Hello…Matthew…" He sounded tired. "Can I help you?"

"Did something happen?" He asked concerned.

"I…I can't really talk about it over the phone. Can you come over to my house?" The Brit asked.

"Yeah sure. Be there soon." Matthew had spent the day in the city, not having much else to do. He wasn't far away from Arthur's house and got there in about 20 minutes. He quietly knocked on the door. England opened the door and smiled lightly. "'ello Matthew, good to see you again." The Canadian returned a smile of his own. "You too. May I come in?" Arthur nodded and showed him to a seat on the couch. "So what happened?" Matthew asked once they were settled. England sighed. "I…broke up with America." In that moment Canada honestly hated himself. For two reasons. One, he felt responsible for them splitting. And two…

He was almost happy they had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been posting recently! Been doing a lot of stuff. :3 But I will try to post more often!**

"You broke up?" Matthew asked, trying to be gentle. All Arthur did was nod and sniffle a bit.

"Perhaps…right now isn't the best time." England's voice choked at the end as he started crying again. "Hey…it'll be alright." Canada said and petted his hair, pulling the other nation into a hug. "I promise it will. Soon you'll be back to normal life. Doing nation work and burning food."

"Shut up my cooking is absolutely fine." The Brit said weakly. "But I suppose you are right. I don't need that imbecile's help." He regained his composure. He had always been taught to keep a cool surface, and never let anyone see if he was not okay. But something about Matthew…had made it seem to him that it was alright to let him in. Perhaps that even if the Canadian tried to tell someone, they wouldn't hear? England was no exception; He understood that, even if he couldn't count all the times, that he had ignored Canada. Quite a lot. "I'll go put on some tea, feel free to turn the telly on. I believe Doctor Who is starting soon." With that Arthur stood up and went to go make tea.

**SCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENE CHANGE**

"Привет! (Hello)" The Russian exclaimed and smiled. "How are you doing today, Amerika?"

"Russia…?" Alfred blinked. "What's up, dude?" He didn't feel like fighting with anyone right now, so he hoped Ivan had come here on peaceful terms.

"I came to see you." Ivan tilted his head to the side. "Is now not a good time?"

America shook his head. "No no right now is fine. Just kind of tired." He stepped aside so the other could enter. Russia nodded and stepped inside. "I got this…I think you had talked about it once?" Ivan asked and held out a can of root beer.

"Sweet!" Alfred nodded and smiled. "Yeah dude, I love root beer!"

"You seem quite a lot happier than a few minutes ago." Russia commented and handed him the can before sitting on the couch. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He lied and shrugged. Ivan was still a bit curious, but shut his mouth and looked around. "This is a nice house." He commented.

"Thanks man." Alfred sat down by him and opened the soda, taking a sip. He didn't want to talk to Russia about his problems. _I don't think he cares at all. In fact I'm positive he doesn't. _He thought to himself and sighed. His phone rang and his heart skipped a beat…until he checked the ID. It was just his little brother, Matthew. Still the American answered his phone. "What's up?"

"I heard what happened…are you alright?" The quiet voice on the other line asked.

"Yeah dude. I'm fine. How did you figure out anyways?"

"I was visiting Arthur. Just let me know if you need anyone to talk to, okay?" Matthew hung up and Alfred sighed. Ivan looked at him, now very concerned. "Clearly something happened. Why won't you tell me?" It honestly hurt the Russian to know that he would be left out of conversations. Especially ones pertaining to his crush.

"England kinda broke up with me." The American stated void of emotion and curled up in a ball. "I don't care anymore."

Ivan frowned deeply.

_I will break all of his bones._


End file.
